


Incredible

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 1k words of bede getting beat up, Alternate Name for Default Protagonist, Assault, F/M, Gen, Minor Injuries, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: She doesn’t flinch, continues walking towards him.It’s at that moment, his flow of words stopping, that Bede suddenly realizes how eerily silent the normally boisterous and loud Trainer is.For a split second, before she reaches him, he is reminded of the way a predator approaches downed prey.OR:After Bede beats Hop in battle and humiliates him, Hop’s fellow champion-endorsed trainer and best friend comes looking for a different kind of battle.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria (one-sided), Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria (implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon name for the female sword/shield protagonist is Ursula and she’s Scottish and Nintendo can take it from my cold dead hands
> 
> But uh yeah I tagged violence and assault not because it actually gets bloody or gruesome but because bede is attacked without warning and it gets really deep into how terrified he is when it happens. So keep that in mind when reading.

The Wild Area is tough. But Bede is tougher. He’s riding the high of beating that miserable little startup, Hop, who dares call himself the Champion’s Brother. He’s been on a winning streak since, keeping his Pokémon constantly fighting, and barely give them or himself any rest. By the time he reaches the bridge, he’s exhausted. He’s worn down. He has to rest.

Bede takes a minute to catch his breath, and think. Ever since he’s beat Hop, he hadn’t bothered to camp. He tried, once, but he felt too nervous. It felt like something was on its way. Like something was following him. And it made him want to keep moving, so whatever it was wouldn’t catch him.

‘It’s probably my nerves,’ he thinks to himself. ‘It’s not like anything bad could possibly happen to me now. Not when everything is going so well.’

After all, he did just probably humiliate one of the champion’s chosen out of the competition. As for the other one...

He felt a small smile come to his lips. The other trainer endorsed by the champion... Her name was Ursula. He remembered that, from hearing that stupid Hop say it. He said it with such affection and love, and it made Bede disgusted, to watch Hop fall all over himself to be near her. Though, Bede couldn’t blame him for that one. He might do the same thing in Hop’s position.

Ursula was... incredible. The Scottish girl was strong, and powerful, and commanded her team with passion and a grin. She told everyone exactly what she thought, was always honest, and encouraged everyone around her to fight even harder. He had observed her on many occasions, battling both Hop and other trainers. She was always grinning, shouting, cursing, moving erratically. Her whole form was alive with energy, thrumming with it, and the way she moved and spoke was like at every moment she was letting off the excess power she carried in her.

It was incredible. She was incredible. And Bede admitted to himself, in lonely times like these, that just maybe, his eagerness to beat Hop was actually jealousy at the closeness the boy had with the brunette girl. And that maybe his constant shows of power... of asserting dominance... was him trying to catch the girl’s attention.

He heard footsteps in the grass, and turned quickly. A distance away was the very girl he’d been daydreaming about. Green hat on head, her usual coat missing, and wearing pink shorts and a pink top, she was advancing towards him at a steady pace. He hoped his blush wasn’t too obvious, as he spoke.

“Oh, so it seems you’ve made it this far!! You’ve certainly done better than that pathetic idiot who calls himself the Champion’s brother.” He smirks, still breathing heavy as he tries to catch his breath so he can fight her Pokémon, despite the sheer exhaustion he felt.

Ursula continues advancing. She doesn’t respond.

“It was honestly a waste of myself and my Pokémon’s time, battling him. He was so weak. At least now he knows that his place is below the strong. Maybe he’ll finally reconsider joining this challenge, and run home with his tail between his legs like the coward he is.” Bede keeps taunting. ‘And then I can take his place.’ Is his next words, but he dare not say them out loud. He shakes away the wonderful thought of spending so much time with her. He needs to stay focused for their Pokémon battle.

Ursula doesn’t speak. She’s getting closer. Much closer.

“I suppose you’re here to avenge him? I don’t see why. You should forget about him. He’s not worthy of even calling himself a trainer!” He tries his best to get a reaction.

She doesn’t flinch, continues walking towards him.

It’s at that moment, his flow of words stopping, that Bede suddenly realizes how eerily silent the normally boisterous and loud Trainer is.

He remembers the feeling of being watched. Of being followed. Of being hunted. And he remembers that his stamina is not as high as others. He remembers that he is exhausted.

For a split second, before she reaches him, he is reminded of the way a predator approaches downed prey.

And then he feels a fist across his face.

It stings, hurts like hell, and he’s never been hurt like this, but the female trainer isn’t done. He collapses to the ground, but it’s not enough for her. A sneaker crashes into his stomach, stealing the breath out of his lungs, and making him fall backwards. He curls into a fetal position against the inside of the bridge, facing the wall, or at least he intends, tries to, but the foot lands on his chest, pinning him down.

Ursula stands above him, thrumming with energy. Angry energy. Her face is dark and cloudy, and her teeth are grit. As always, she’s incredible.

Even now, as he breathes heavily, terrified, and she beats him not with Pokémon, but with her strength and anger, she is incredible. But he is scared. Because he knows that at this moment that if she hurt him more, if she left him here, injured and bloody and beaten, that no one would care. No one would realize he was gone. It’s the worst and the best thing, all at once.

She moves her foot, bends down, grabs his collar with one hand, and lifts him up above her effortlessly. Their faces are close. Bede’s heartbeat is thundering in his ear, like a scared rabbit in the jaws of a wolf.

“If you mess with Hop again,” Ursula’s voice is slow, intense, the accent making it even more intimidating, “Then what I just did will feel like a love tap compared to what I will do to you.” She growls out. She drops Bede, with no care, no affection, no love, and walks past him.

Bede watches her go. He’s breathing hard, and everything hurts. His nose is bleeding, the wind was kicked out of him, his whole body aches with how he fell onto the bridge, twice. He feels awful, horrible, disgusting, terrified—

But more importantly, he thinks he might have made a mistake in mocking Hop.


End file.
